harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Ames
Scott Allen Ames is a character that was the main protagonist in the story, Marshall City, and is now on the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. He is played by actor John J. York, best known for his role of Mac Scorpio on the series, General Hospital. Widower who finds love again A wealthy man in his own right, Scott Ames is a person not to be taken lightly. Underneath his calm and almost serene demeanor lies a man who is fiercely devoted to the people he loves most and cherishes. Mess with Scott and you will find out how tough he really is! Born in Hartford, Connecticut, Scott however grew up in Marshall City, Connecticut, a city near Long Island Sound near the doorstep of New York City; the heir of the town's major family, the Ames. He has a sister named Linda Anne, who just recently returned to New England, after a bit of time living in Colorado. A popular young man while growing up, Scott was smitten with a lot of ladies over the years, but his heart was taken by working class Valerie Atkinson. Scott fell deeply in love with her, and she with him. In 1982, they were married while still in College. They had a daughter, Sharlyn Washburn, who is involved with the arts and culture life in New York City. Sharlyn is married herself to an opera singer, Allen Washburn, and has two teenage sons, Shane and Nicholas. Nicholas is a 14 year old who is often involved in Soccer and plays in several city leagues; while twenty-one year old Shane is a budding opera star like his dad. Shane is often in and out of rehearsals and auditions with his father. Scott's connections to the Harpers are mainly through his oldest friend, Michael Harper. He and Michael had known one another through their years in boarding school. Scott had attended Harper Academy when Michael was younger. However, in 2009, Valerie had passed away in Marshall City, the town she so loved, from uterine cancer. Scott was devastated and was in mourning for many months. Although Sharlyn asked him to move in with her and her family, Scott couldn't do so. Sharlyn had her life, and her husband and children needed her more than he did. So, the often adventurous Scott, sought out his former school friend, Michael and asked him about moving to Boston. Michael gladly helped him, finding a small apartment in Cambridge, near Harvard. While he will always cherish his memories with Valerie, he knows that it is time for him to move on and make NEW memories. He keeps in touch with Sharlyn and her family. He hopes that this holiday season, that Sharlyn and her family come to visit him in Boston. Eventually, Sharlyn did exactly that, having her oldest son, Shane, going to school at Harvard, where he can work on his budding Opera career; her husband has also moved to town, although he divides his time between there and New York while he finishes his contract in the NYC Opera. After enduring the death of Valerie, Scott is blindsided by the death of his best friend, Michael. He takes it hard, but rises to the occasion to help the Harpers in dealing with Michael's death. However, he took a step towards personal happiness, when he discovered that he was still in love with old friend, Diana Allerton, who had recently moved to Boston. They had never forgotten one another, and after he was finished mourning for Valerie, he and Diana had married in City Hall Plaza by the aid of Judge Adrianne Austin, who was a former law school professor of Diana's. After their marriage, Scott moved into his wife's larger condo on Commonwealth Avenue. Recently, Scott became a father for the second time, when Diana gave birth to a daughter, Valerie Anne Ames, named after his first wife, and his sister, Linda Anne. Years later, with Valerie Anne grown and attending school at Yale, he and Diana decide that it is time for them to return to their hometown. Finding an apartment in Marshall City, and they liking it, they leave Boston, and return to their hometown. While Sharlyn and Shane remain in Boston to keep some Ames influence, Scott and Diana retire in happiness (Sharlyn becomes the new CEO of Ames Industries, on top of her job at the Boston Opera). Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Associates of the Harper family Category:Ames family